The Jackson Laboratory Cancer Center (JAXCC) has undergone a major change in leadership with the recruitment of Edison Liu, MD in 2012 to serve as Director (4.8 months calendar effort). Robert Braun, PhD, serves as Deputy Director (2.4 calendar months). Dr. Liu, who is the President and CEO of JAX, was appointed by and reports to the JAX Board of Trustees. He sets the scientific direction and makes all appointments to the JAXCC. He has final authority on all budget decisions, and is responsible for the allocation of all central discretionary and philanthropic funds, space, and equipment for JAX and the JAXCC. Dr. Liu is a physician and researcher whose work on functional genomics of human cancers, particularly breast cancer spans the fields of molecular oncogenesis, epidemiology, genomics, and genetics. He has substantial leadership experience, most recently serving as Executive Director of the Genome Institute of Singapore, which he developed from its inception to an internationally recognized genome center. Dr. Braun, who is the Vice President for Research of JAX, reports to Dr. Liu and works closely with him to foster and implement strategic initiatives and appoint, develop and promote JAXCC members. He has primary responsibility for coordinating research across the 3 JAXCC campuses. Dr. Braun is an expert in male reproduction with a focus on RNA biology, adult stem cells and androgen action. Expansion of the Senior Leadership team was an immediate priority culminating in the appointment of additional senior leaders from the three JAXCC campuses to a Scientific Executive Committee (SEC) with Drs. Liu and Braun to guide the ongoing growth ofthe JAXCC, These include: Carol Bult, PhD, Chengkai Dai, MD, PhD, Neal Goodwin, PhD, Frank McKeon, PhD, Kevin Mills, PhD and Yijun Ruan, PhD. Drs, Bult, Dai and McKeon dedicate 1.2 calendar months to their roles as co-Program Leaders and serve the SEC in that capacity. Dr. Mills serves as Associate Director, Regional Translational Partnerships (1.2 calendar months), and leads the development of collaborative research with New England clinical centers. Dr. Goodwin, Senior Fellow, devotes 0.3 calendar months to integrating the PDX resource with the JAXCC research goals. Dr. Ruan (0.3 months effort) directs the genome technologies development initiative. The SEC meets monthly to plan large collaborative cancer research projects; coordinate and engage the JAXCC membership in the major technology and model development initiatives of the JAXCC; and direct the pilot project program in order to align research development with the strategic goals of the JAXCC. Strengthening translational outreach is a major goal. The senior leadership has formed collaborative relationships with regional cancer care centers in Maine and Connecticut, and has developed relationships with members of SWOG, culminating in membership as a Translational Medicine Member in 2013.